


Press My Heart Between Your Pages

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love With a Dead Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: According to the HP wiki, Lysandra died over 40 years before Filch was born, so... yeah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> According to the HP wiki, Lysandra died over 40 years before Filch was born, so... yeah.

~ Press My Heart Between Your Pages ~

Filch wasn't often granted access to the Slytherin dorms, but apparently this year the students had left their living quarters so trashed upon leaving for the summer that the poor house elves were too flustered to even think of where to begin cleaning. And so it fell to Filch to sift through the rubbish and banish the worst of the grime. The house elves would be called in to give the place a good polish once Filch was done with the heavy cleaning.

While cleaning out the girls' dormitories, the caretaker happened to stumble across what looked like a rather old diary. Inside, it contained lovely handwritten poems, and the entire book was filled with them, from cover to cover. He took the journal back to his office with him, where he discovered that it was not just the owner's handwriting that was beautiful, but her ideas and the way she phrased them were quite beautiful as well.

~ end ~


End file.
